Guardian (Forerunner AI)
|line= |model= |class=Peacemaker |variants= |colors= |length=1,412m (4,635ft) |width= |height= |mass=200,000,000 metric tons |max speed= |max accel= |engine= |reactor= |has shields= |shield generators= |hull= |weapons= See Below |crew= |complement= |passengers= |req rarity= |req price= |blitz rarity= |pilotable= |destructible= |affiliation= *Ecumene *Created |role= *Security *Protection *Enforcement |era= *Forerunner era *Reclaimer era |introduced= |retired= }} A Guardian Custode was a Forerunner built, Tier Two Peacemaker Ancilla. They were used to police "troublesome worlds" during the age of the Forerunner Ecumene. Class History Ancient Service Originally the Guardians were built to record the legacy of the Precursors. Over time this idea would be lost to the Foreunners, and eventually the Ecumene would use the Guardians to keep lesser species in-line. To help police solar systems, the Forerunners hid Guardians on numerous planets throughout the galaxy, and seemingly on every planet with life. Some of these planets include Meridian, Sanghelios, Conrad's Point, Laika III, Ursa IV, Oban and Trevelyan. Human Discovery At some point, the UNSC had discovered a buried Guardian at Trevelyan. This dig site was referred to as Project GOLIATH. Awakening in front of the Meridian Guardian.]] In September 2558, after being "cured" of her Rampancy, Cortana began to awake an unknown number of Guardians in the galaxy. She began to collect them at the Forerunner world of Genesis. This continued through to October 2558. Within a 72 hour period, five colonies (including Oban, Ursa IV, and Conrad's Point) experienced Guardian awakenings. On October 25, 2558, Blue Team boarded the Meridian Guardian, the first Guardian Cortana specifically chose to activate. Following this activation, five more colonies were hit, bringing the total to 11. On October 27, Fireteam Osiris would travel there on the Sanghelios Guardian. By this point, Cortana had claimed the Mantle of Responsibility for the Created, and began to send them back out into the galaxy. Upon arriving at their destinations, the Guardians began to disable electrical grids and military equipment. At least two were sent to EarthHalo: Fractures - Extraordinary Tales from the Halo Canon - Rossbach's World, Page ??? and one was sent back to Sanghelios. One Guardian was also used to rip Installation 09 out of Slipspace. Design Function and Behavior The Forerunners used the Guardians to keep troublesome worlds in-line with Forerunner laws during the age of their Ecumene. Ancilla The ancillas of the Guardians were known to be "strange" and "cold" and had limited personality and empathy. The ancilla were also influenced by the Domain to become some of the best suited AIs to enforce the Mantle of Responsibility. Domain Connection The Guardian was connected to the Domain. Often times the Guardian would record the history of the species it protected and add it to the Domain. Deactivation Guardians can be deactivated by Huragok disabling the gravitational field that holds the construct together, however this requires direct physical contact with the armature mainframe, the part of the construct that looks like a face. Halo: Legacy of Onyx, Pages 381 & 382 Superstructure A Guardian consists of many polygonal pieces floating in unison to form an upright bird-like shape. On all parts of the structure there are massive glowing circles having unknown functions. Their size is described as the size of a skyscraper and are made completely out of Forerunner metal. This metal was magnetic. The face of the Guardian unnerved even the Forerunners and every attempt to change it failed. Armament & Defense They also possess EMP capabilities able to sabotage large swaths of technology on a planet and its surrounding space. The EMP's range is roughly a planet's hemisphere. The Guardian can undulate various parts of it's body as a defense mechanism against boarders. The exact armament of the Guardian is as follows: *1 disruption generator *2 attenuation pulse emitters *6 converging beam cannons Propulsion They are capable of slipspace travel through a self-formed bubble. Complement Guardians had a complement of Promethean Crawlers and Promethean Soldiers. Gallery Announcement Trailer E3reveal 2013 1.png E3 2015 Campaign Gameplay H5G_Campaign-BattleofSunaion_Preview30.jpg H5G_Campaign-BattleofSunaion_Preview17.jpg H5G_Campaign-BattleofSunaion_Preview16.jpg Overview H5G_Campaign-Guardians.jpg|The mission image for Guardians. Misc. H5G_Render_Scale.png|Scale comparison of the Guardian to several models, including the Seattle Space Needle, John-117, and several Prometheans. H5G_LimitedEdition.png|Metal Earth Guardian model included in the Limited and Collectors edition. Appearances *''Halo 5: Guardians'' **''Announcement Trailer'' *''Halo Wars 2'' *''Halo: Legacy of Onyx'' *''Halo: Bad Blood'' Sources ru:Хранитель Category:Forerunner A.I.